Electrical switches having plunger buttons or large buttons are often unstable and wobble upon activation. This wobbling presents a poor quality of feel. In some automobile applications, large buttons are called for. Previously, rib and guide systems were used to minimize the wobble on large automotive buttons. These rib and guide systems require a length that is a function of the size of the button. Large buttons require long rib and guides, which thus require a longer depth associated with the switch box. Sometimes depth length is constrained in automobile or other applications and therefore rib and guide systems cannot be used.
The present invention provides alternatives and advantages over the prior art.